Amusing Musings
by Setare
Summary: Have you ever wondered what Palpatine might have thought about Padme or the love -story ? Well, all you have to do is read ....


Disclaimer :All right , as always I don`t own anything , I`m not making any money , all belongs to G.L.  
  
Note : Have you ever wondered what our dear Palpatine thought about Padme and the love-story ? Well , if so , here is the answer ..it`s called Amusing musings because I can well imagine it might amuse Palpatine to think about it . Oh , and for all Padme or Anakin lovers : I don`t hate them , all right . All pejorative phrases in this text are necessary parts of the story. They`re Palpy`s opinion . No offence intended . Anyway , have fun reading ..  
  
  
  
  
  
Amusing Musings  
  
I can still hear the rustling of those dresses she wears - voluminous , stiff things , showing her mood in their colours . Years ago , she was forced to wear them , giving in without even fighting to the power of tradition . Now she is wearing them out of her own accord , though complaining she `d rather wear something showing more of her character . But what does show her character better than those dresses ? Her naïve belief in the invulnerability of the Republic , her dutifullness , her eagerness to take responsibility , her will to suffer for others , her love of representing . I thought I was dreaming when I first met her - not as you might think , because she is so exceptionally beautiful , as many men keep on saying . In my opinion she matches the current ideals of beauty too much to be actually interesting . She is something for everybody , something common so to speak and not only does that refer to her looks . No I saw this eagerness and behind it the utter unbreakable belief of the stupid and the fools that humans are deep down good . She was such a pleasant little girl . So grown up . So very ridiculous. So very gullible , if you pulled the right triggers. I think even today she deems her election to queen to be her own succes . Yet be sensible . Which planet would elect a child of 13 willingly to the highest post in government ? Which planet would willingly give way to instability ? She was exactly what I needed . And sometimes she even surprised me , when she did exactly the right things . Go back to Naboo . Fight against the Trade Federation . Make me Chancellor . Her death was not necessary , it would have been a bonus . It was staged to rid me of a potential rival , of some unnerving little brat I did not need any more . O but she stayed alive and continued to be so very trustful , listening to my very words . Now she is in danger again , that poor woman , and of course she continues to fight , the right little martyr that she is . I have to get rid of her . Not kill her yet. She is still valuable , still of some use .. With sending her back to Naboo , the Gungan ( even a greater fool than she is , if that`s possible ) took over her vote - and he will do as I please . He will be the instrument I need . And her ? Why am I not getting rid of her more permanently you might want to know ? Because she is still providing me with a basis for action , a veil of sincerity and good-will . No , of course , we do not want a standing army . Yet , there is something else - the Skywalker brat , their Chosen One , this arrogant , unhappy, boastful teen , he was starteled by her beauty and now his blood is boiling . A Jedi shall not know love . he does have a very common taste , yet that`s just what I need . And my poor little Senator who is in her mid-twenties and has never lived in her life , is now chased by a love-sick , ignorant , too self-assured young man , who must think noone can withstand him and who wouldn`t know true love if it was dancing naked in front of him . That`s going to be interesting . She will be intrigued , of course . ( Some have recently been calling her Virgin Queen .) And he won`t stop nagging .he is someone who gets what he wants , he doesn`t care for responsibility or duty.. Ha , both in love for the first time , I can quite imagine it : together forever , twin souls , soulmates ..keeping it secret , noone will notice .. Ha , where do they think they are living? I wonder how long it will last , I wonder when reality will come back and haul them down from the pink clouds .because then I am going to catch his fall , o yes . She , in her naivitee will think he means it , ..I wonder about this trait of character in a politician ..nevertheless she has always had a rather conservative stance when it came to relationships. Yet for him she is a specter from a dream , she is his ideal partner , a perfect being he has created in his own mind . What will happen when the dream is shattered ? When he sees the human behind his dream for the first time ? When he realises she is not at all just as he has imagined her in his dreams ? That`s a crucial point in a relationship ..the beginning of every day life . And most first , big, true loves (as people call them) cannot outlive it .. O I`m waiting .. Fear leads to anger , anger leads to hate , hate leads to great suffering , to quote Yoda . As far as I know our Chosen One he might even blame her for the failure. Her , the dutiful, generous , beautiful ! Never trust a politician is it ? Both are my pawns already , yet while she will be used and then sacrificed he will hopefully be turned into a queen .I have always rather loved a good game of chess . However , they have left today for Naboo .. And everything will evolve as I have planned it  
  
Finis  
  
Well , when you read this you`ve obviously have come this far , and are now simply burning to write a review ... . 


End file.
